


В щель между дверками шкафа

by OldWich



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: Название: В щель между дверками шкафаАвтор: OldWichБета: Fool MoonРазмер: миди, 10 958 словКанон: «Сверхъестественное»Пейринг/Персонажи: Дин Винчестер, Сэм Винчестер, ОЖП, ОМПКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, кейсРейтинг: NC-17, графичные описания трупов, убийств, неграфичные упоминания изнасилований, нцеста, мат.Краткое содержание: Из шкафов внешне приличных домов порой вылезают такие скелеты…Примечание: События происходят в 9 сезоне, в феврале 2014 года, между 9.13 и 9.14.Предупреждения: Намёк на гет намёком не считается — это был всего лишь побочный эффект влияния конкретной нечисти.





	В щель между дверками шкафа

Банковские служащие покорно, как стадо, заходили в хранилище. Девчонка в платье сороковых годов прошлого века что-то непрерывно трещала, кажется, надеялась на продолжение знакомства с ним, Дином. Он встал в дверях, левым локтем ощущая тепло, идущее от Сэма. Вдохнул, слыша синхронный вдох брата, выхватил автомат из-за спины и нажал на спусковой крючок. В тот же момент загрохотал автомат Сэма. В начале Дин постарался пройтись по груди этой девчонки, наделав дырок в её дурацком платье. Получилось. Первая же пуля вошла точно под верхнюю пуговицу, маленький кратер тут же плеснул тёмно-красным, а дальше они легли наискось — такие яркие багровые фонтанчики. Девчонка захлебнулась прямо в середине слова, в огромных голубых глазах гасли обида и непонимание — как же так, такие планы строила, а тут облом. Умора. Люди в хранилище метались, валились под ноги друг другу. Серые бетонные стены были красиво забрызганы красным, от месива на полу поднимался невыносимо аппетитный железистый запах свежей крови. Дин улыбнулся брату, встретив такую же акулью улыбку между серых дёсен.   
  
Дин вскинулся, двинул рукой, едва не сбросив со стола ноутбук. Всё-таки уснул, не помог ни кофе, ни сёрфинг по полицейским новостям. Остатки кошмара ещё стояли перед глазами — горчичного цвета оборки, набухающие тёмно-красным, отвратительный запах свежей крови, перемешанный с пороховыми газами. Дин помотал головой, прогоняя остатки сна. Что-то новенькое. С тех пор, как Каин поделился с ним отметиной, Дину снились убийства, которые он действительно совершал. Как правило, те, за которые ему было стыдно, как за того вампира на стройке. Поверил Уокеру, отпилил клыкастому голову, а тот, может, и вовсе людей не пил. Но в этот раз приснилось то, чего Дин точно не совершал. Два года назад он увидел сцену расстрела левиафанами людей в банке по дряхлому телеку в номере мотеля. Чёрно-белая картинка с камеры над входом в банк постоянно шла помехами, но ту девушку в платье с оборками он запомнил. Эту запись ещё долго крутили по всем каналам перед объявлением о розыске их с Сэмом. Каждый раз, ловя взглядом зернистые расплывчатые кадры, он иррационально надеялся, что пули пройдут мимо и девчонка уцелеет. А во сне вдруг оказался в теле своего двойника и даже придумал, что платье на девушке было горчичного цвета.   
  
Дин растёр руками лицо, машинально глянул на часы. Пять сорок семь. Голова была чугунная, как всю последнюю неделю, но недавно обретённая собственная кровать вызывала безотчётный ужас. Лучше сделать ещё кофе, чем снова пересматривать сцены убийства с собственным участием. Дин поплёлся на кухню, по пути бросив взгляд вглубь неосвещённого коридора. Неинтересно. Ещё пару недель назад он с упоением изучал своё новое жилище, вылизывал каждый дюйм огромного гаража, совал нос за каждую запертую дверь, но теперь всё это отошло на очень дальний план. Ну, найдёт он ещё один склад со старыми пыльными папками. Ну, откроет ещё один расписанный защитными символами каземат. И что, изменится от этого хоть что-то? Поможет ему старый хлам отыскать Метатрона, Гадриэля, Абаддон? А, главное, поможет ли их убить? Очень вряд ли.   
  
Дин перевернул на сковородке бекон, разбил сверху два яйца и взялся за хлеб, чтобы сделать мелкому тосты. И тут же отшвырнул нож. Сэм запросто может воспринять заботу о себе как ещё одну попытку управления. На твоих условиях, Сэмми? Что ж, тогда и кофе Дин сварит только на себя одного.   
  
— Доброе утро, — лёгок на помине. Сэм бросил изучающий взгляд на лицо Дина, но тут же отвернулся, возясь с кофеваркой. — Опять ночь не спал?  
— Спал, — почти не соврал Дин.   
  
Сэм только презрительно передёрнул плечами, от чего у Дина пропал весь аппетит. Он встал, вывалил яйца с беконом в мусорное ведро и сказал, может, резче, чем надо было:  
  
— Я нам дело нашёл, — развернул ноут экраном к Сэму и вышел. Разговаривать с братом сил не было.  
  
Дин закинул сумку в багажник, проверил, здорова ли Детка, и уселся за руль, гадая, впечатлился ли мелкий, или придётся ехать одному. Сидеть в бункере уже было невтерпёж, без Первого Клинка, который обещался добыть Кроули, искать Абаддон не имело смысла. А без Каса было невозможно найти Гадриэля, но их домашний ангел опять куда-то сдриснул без объяснений. Он должен был сидеть в бункере и лечить Сэма! Вместо этого где-то шлялся, а Сэм похудел ещё больше, чем во время болезни. Дин успел оценить это в «Затерянной долине», где младшенький запросто мог сойти за вытянутого по вертикали Махатму Ганди, не зря его туда взяли тренером по йоге. Ну, попадись Дину пернатый! Вытрясет и где шляется, и почему Сэм так похудел! Дин сжал в кулаках баранку руля так, что побелели костяшки. Ярость затопила мозг, перед глазами промелькнула картинка, где его кулак впечатывается в постную ангельскую рожу, прямо в невыносимо-синий глаз. Дин помотал головой, прогоняя виденье. Всё-таки, надо было поесть, хоть и без аппетита. Лиза всегда говорила: «Голодный мужчина — злой мужчина». Наверное, эта злость на ни в чём не повинного Каса тоже от голода.   
  
Сэм распахнул дверцу, плюхнулся на пассажирское сиденье, и Дину пришлось открыть глаза, вывешивая на лице нейтральную мину, чтобы младший не приставал с расспросами. Нейтралитет нейтралитетом, но вопрос: «С тобой всё в порядке?», звучал в их бункере в разы чаще всех других фраз, что тоже спокойствия не добавляло.  
  
— И с чего ты решил, что это убийство по нашему профилю? — Сэм раскрыл ноут, вызвал на экран ту статью, что ещё ночью заинтересовала Дина. — По-моему, это может и в самом деле быть нападением дикого зверя.  
— На серийного маньяка-убийцу? — Дин тихонько облегчённо выдохнул и включил зажигание. Сэм перешёл в режим охоты, значит, ещё одно дело вместе. Ещё один или два дня жизни в этом мутном озере ожидания.   
— И что, они не люди? Не могут забрести в лесопарк? Может, этот Том Смитти как раз тащил жертву в укромный уголок, где напоролся на более опасного хищника. Жертва сбежала, а он не успел.  
— Во-первых, если ты интересуешься маньяками, то должен был бы знать, что Том Смитти всех своих девушек убивал в номерах отелей. После шикарного ужина и прочих красивостей. Полу-лес в эту картинку с дорогими платьями и туфлями за сто баксов не вписывается. Во-вторых, что-то я сомневаюсь насчет медведя в центре города на семьдесят тысяч жителей.   
— Но жертвы-то его как раз и были девушками из трущоб! — Сэм начал горячиться. — Может, он там и искал очередную!  
— В любом случае, пока не взглянем на тело, теории строить бесполезно, — вздохнул Дин. И замолчал на семнадцать часов, до укрытых раскидистыми соснами первых домиков пригорода Мисулы, штат Монтана.  
  
За это время Сэм успел перешерстить всю информацию о Томе Смитти с момента его рождения, влезть в полицейскую волну Мисулы, вылезти оттуда после того, как там упомянули, что дело передано федералам. Взломать переговоры федералов Сэму не удалось, он захлопнул ноут и задремал, уткнувшись виском в стекло. В промежутке они наскоро перекусили в придорожной забегаловке, но и там обошлись без привычных шуточек по поводу режима питания друг друга — напарники, так напарники. Вежливый нейтралитет.  
  
Со стороны Сэма он, может, и был вежливым, но у Дина внутри тихо и спокойно не было. Ярость, которую не смогли приглушить бумажный бургер и мягкая, безвкусная картошка, бушевала всё сильнее. Так, значит, Дин эгоист? И спасал Сэма только чтобы не остаться одному? А то, что он и для отца точно так же сделал бы всё возможное и невозможное, и для мамы — это как? Тоже из эгоизма? Не сделал только потому, что не знал, что это возможно, а так — и душу бы продал ещё не раз, и ангелов с демонами на уши поставил, да всё, что угодно! Потому что это же семья! Это самые родные люди, единственные, кто был у них с Сэмом на этой земле! Потом вспомнил, что для младшенького семья всегда была всего лишь обузой, гирями на ногах, и заскрипел зубами.   
  
Ничего, вот разберутся с этим делом, Кроули достанет Клинок из Марианской впадины. Потом Дин убьёт Абаддон, Гадриэля, Метатрона, Кроули, Каса, а потом покажет Сэму, какой он эгоист. Сначала надо будет дать по яйцам, чтобы нагнулся, иначе до лица доставать неудобно. Потом ударить коленом в нос, чтобы переносица всмятку. Как начнёт поднимать голову — локтем по кадыку и снова коленом, но уже в живот. А как упадёт — пинать по тощим бёдрам и рёбрам. Чтобы понял! Понял, кто тут эгоист!  
  
Дин ударил по тормозам и вывалился с сиденья в морозную февральскую ночь. Он так и остановился посреди дороги, подставив снежным хлопьям пылающее лицо. Такого с ним ещё не было. Эта ярость на брата — она была чужая, но в то же время и его. Как будто кто-то холодными тонкими пальцами залез в мозг, что-то там перестраивал, менял, сплетал мысли в такие клубки, которые сами у Дина образоваться бы не могли. Он машинально ухватился за локоть — Метка пылала, тепло чувствовалось даже через слои одежды.   
  
— Дин, ты что, потерпеть не можешь? До мотеля десять миль! — Сэм недовольно кривился, облокотившись на крышу Импалы. — Или уже вали в кусты, или садись в машину, не стой на проезжей части!  
— Давай на моё место, — Дин рванул дверцу заднего сиденья. — И не газуй, до мотеля и правда всего десять миль, а мне нужно успеть…  
— Что успеть? — Сэм поглядел в зеркало заднего вида, но, увидев, как Дин откупоривает бутылку виски, поджал губы и больше вопросов не задавал.   
  
Одна бутылка не помогла, пришлось доставать пиво из холодильника. Первых огней Мисулы Дин уже не видел — отключился.   
  
Проснулся он в кои-то веки не от кошмара, а от дикой головной боли. В висках стучало, тошнота подступала к горлу, неяркий рассвет за запотевшими окнами Импалы резал глаза, но зато никакой ярости. И даже ощущалась благодарность Сэму, который не стал возиться с пьяным братом, но укрыл его пледом и оставил одно окно чуть приоткрытым, чтобы свежий воздух поступал, но тепло выходило не сильно. Значит, правила семьи по Сэму Винчестеру предусматривают какую-никакую заботу. Или это забота не о брате, а о напарнике? Ярость попыталась поднять голову, но была смыта новой волной боли. Дин откинул крышку холодильника — тот был пуст. Странно, вчера, вроде бы, оставлял пару бутылок на опохмел. Ну, Сэмми! Под ногами перекатились пустые бутылки. Он сосчитал — шесть. Значит, виноват не Сэм, это Дин сам выглотал всё, не соображая, что утром будет хреново.   
  
Он выполз в рассветную хмарь, пошарил в карманах, нашарил несколько пятёрок и двадцатку. Что ж, на бутылку хватит, надо только найти круглосуточный маркет. Заводить Детку не стал, поплёлся пешком в надежде проветрить морозным воздухом голову. Вскоре и правда стало легче. Настолько, что в проветренную, пустую, как барабан, голову, снова полезли мысли о Касе, Сэме и до сих пор не выполнившем задание Кроули. Дин понял, что похмеляться ему уже не хочется, а хочется кого-нибудь избить. И лучше, если этот кто-то будет действительно виновен.  
  
В вывеске «Gim» не горела буква «i», поэтому, наверное, Дин и обратил на неё внимание. А обратив, решил, что чем искать выпивку, лучше попытаться вывести хмель и ярость одновременно. И успокоится, и мозг, не затуманенный алкоголем, сможет нормально работать над делом. В седьмом часу утра полуподвальный зал, конечно, ещё не работал, но когда запертая дверь останавливала Винчестера?   
  
Избиение ни в чём не повинной, но совершенно покорной груши и правда помогло хотя бы в одном — вместе с потом из организма ушли боль и тошнота. А кое-что другое осталось. Злость на Каса, который бросил брата, и на самого мелкого, который не знает, что такое благодарность. А больше всего — на себя. За то, что не понял, что Сэм после вселения ангела Сэмом уже не был. За то, что не разгадал Гадриэля раньше, не запер в каземате, позволил разгуливать по бункеру и убить Кевина.   
  
Дин бросил грушу — всё равно не помогает, пошёл в душевую. По пути обратно машинально подошёл к зеркалу, стёр влагу, удостоверился, что глаза по-прежнему зелёные. Относительно, конечно, с красными от полопавшихся капилляров белками, с отёкшими от долгого недосыпа веками, а мешки такие, что в них, пожалуй, можно унести золотой запас США. У Каина, наверное, было лет десять до того момента, когда глаза почернели. У Дина этих лет нет, да ему и не надо. Ему главное протянуть до того времени, когда Кроули притащит Клинок, а там… Убить Абаддон, Метатрона, Гадриэля, Каса, Сэма…  
  
— ЗАТКНИСЬ! — Дин проорал это слово вслух и врезал кулаком по зеркалу. Осколки ещё звенели, осыпаясь на раковину и пол, а внутри Дина наступила тишина.   
  
«Ага, значит, дрессировке эта сука поддаётся», — Дин поглядел на локоть, на успокаивающуюся, похожую на обычный ожог, Метку. — «Вот так и будем действовать. Каждую мысль, каждое желание — под контроль. Шёлковая у меня будешь!»  
  
Он надел рубашку, скрывая отметину, сверху куртку и вышел в зал.  
— Помогло? — голос, прозвучавший из дальнего угла, заставил Дина резко остановиться, рука метнулась за спину, за пистолетом.   
— Я спрашиваю, тренировка помогла прийти в себя? — из-за ширмы, отгораживавшей стол, стул и старый стационарный комп, вышел рослый мужик лет пятидесяти. Его небольшие карие глаза глядели очень внимательно, но без вызова, скорее, с лёгким удивлением.  
— Помогла, — Дин решил не ерепениться.  
— Это правильно. Чем с утра пиво сосать, лучше вспотеть хорошенько. Токсины выводятся, настроение повышается. Повысилось?  
— Не особо.  
— У, какой выхлоп, — мужик, который подошёл совсем близко, помахал перед собой рукой. — Значит, надо восполнить глюкозу — тогда точно станет легче. Пошли завтракать.  
— Спасибо, я лучше пойду, — Дин помялся, потащил из кармана деньги. — Я у вас там зеркало разбил.  
— Тогда тем более надо заесть огорчение, — ухмыльнулся мужик, но хлопать Дина по плечу или ещё как тащить за собой не стал, так и стоял рядом. — И вообще, лучше тебе пока на улицу не выходить.   
— Это ещё почему? — удивился Дин.  
— Тут, буквально в квартале от этого места мужика убили. Полиция и федералы вокруг землю на три фута вглубь роют.   
— Так его три дня назад убили, а я только вчера вечером приехал, — отмахнулся Дин.  
— Э, нет, — кареглазый всё-таки потянул Дина за рукав в сторону ширмы. — Тот пришлый был, а сегодня ночью убили местного. Где-то в час ночи. Ты что в час ночи делал?  
  
Дин задумался, но вспомнить не смог. К мотелю должны были подъехать в начале первого. Потом Сэм наверняка заселился, вытащил вещи, укрыл Дина пледом и закрыл машину. А дальше?  
  
— Алкогольная амнезия? — хозяин открыл дверь и повёл Дина по лестнице вверх, скорее всего кормить завтраком, хотя, может, и прикончить, уверенным быть нельзя ни в чём и никогда. — Да ты не бойся, ты его точно не убивал. Там такое месиво, что не изгваздаться в крови ты бы не смог. И никто не смог бы. Опять скажут, что это было нападение зверя, только я ещё не видел зверя, который бы кишки по окрестным кустикам аккуратными гирляндами развешивал.   
  
Дин встал как вкопанный.  
— Ты что, труп видел?  
— Я и полицию вызвал. Федералов они уже сами. Только сейчас меня отпустили. Идти домой смысла нет, через час зал открывать, так что я вернулся, а тут ты. И, знаешь, это хорошо. Хоть есть, с кем поговорить.  
  
Мужик болтуном не выглядел, но при этом говорил много и отрывистыми фразами. Наверное, нервное. Шутка ли — увидеть труп с развешанными по окрестным кустам кишками!  
  
— Ты сказал местный, а кто это? Эй! Молока не надо!  
— Надо. Тебе сейчас вообще надо и кальций, и жиры. Вот, пей пока, а я омлет пожарю, — он отвернулся к плите и заговорил. — Иеремия Дженнингс. Нормальный, вроде бы, мужик был, только почему-то никто его не любил. И всё равно жалко. Три дочки у него сиротами остались — его жену осудили за убийство, она в тюрьме покончила с собой.   
  
Кареглазый бросил взгляд в окно и внезапно обратился к Дину:  
— Кстати, труп ещё не увезли. Если не боишься кофе обратно выдать вместе с молоком — вон на окне бинокль.  
  
Дин подскочил, радуясь удаче. Если дело забрали федералы, то всунуться к ним в расследование шансов не было. А дело это явно федералам не по зубам, охотничье это дело, как раз для них с Сэмом.  
  
Сверху, со второго этажа, было отлично видно и излучину реки, и берег, отгороженный от города рядом высоких и густых кустов. Труп лежал на спине, раскинув руки. Живот был вспорот, внутренности разбросаны или разложены вокруг тела, издалека, даже в бинокль, трудно было оценить: случайно ли всё лежит там, где лежит, или так задумано художником с извращённым чувством прекрасного. Кишки Дин сначала не заметил. Что-то мешало смотреть, переплетая ветки кустов толстыми сизыми верёвками. А потом понял, что это за верёвки, и кофе с молоком действительно чуть не ринулся назад. Но Дин машинально загнал продукт обратно — нечего добро переводить, и не такое видали.  
  
Он всматривался уже внимательнее, стараясь представить себя не смотрящим сверху и сбоку, а стоящим на земле, рядом с этим «художеством». Да уж, ни о каком животном тут речи быть не могло — органы хоть и вырваны, а не вырезаны, но лежали в строгом порядке. Лёгкие рядом с развороченной грудной клеткой. Мечевидный отросток, ранее скреплявший теперь глядящие в серое зимнее небо рёбра, воткнут в сердце, которое было вырвано, а теперь снова помещено в разверстую грудь. Дин подкрутил колёсики окуляров — из сердца торчали обрывки сосудов, измочаленные, не отрезанные, а оторванные или даже отгрызенные, даже в бинокль точно было не определить. Поверх ширинки красовалась вывернутая толстая кишка, по-прежнему соединённая где-то там, внутри, с анусом. Она тянулась между ног и продолжалась по прошлогодней жёлто-бурой траве всё дальше и дальше. Дин снова вернулся взглядом к телу. Желудок слева, селезёнка справа, печень… Её не было. Почки тоже аккуратно располагались справа и слева от тела, мочевой пузырь валялся у левого колена. Кишки — о, да, все, сколько их есть у человека, были размотаны и развешаны на ветках кустов. Выглядело это так, словно огромный тощий чёрный паук начал плести сеть из сизой верёвки, да передумал после первого круга. Большая оказалась сеть, как только и входило всё это в живот — непонятно. Рядом со всей этой выставкой каннибальского абстракционизма ходили люди в пластиковых комбинезонах, что-то выхватывали пинцетами из мокрой, бурого цвета травы, упаковывали в пакетики. Где же, всё-таки, печень?   
  
Дин ещё раз, более внимательно, осмотрел берег. И действительно увидел сначала печень, а потом старуху, которая с аппетитом её поедала. Маленькая, тощая, в каком-то коричневом, в цвет окровавленной травы, платье, она сидела там, где поляна переходит в довольно крутой берег, и с аппетитом ела сырое мясо. По подбородку у неё текла кровь, костлявые руки с крючковатыми пальцами тоже были в крови. Странно, что люди, топтавшиеся на небольшом пятачке буквально в нескольких футах, старуху не замечали. Нечисть, понял Дин, и постарался рассмотреть её получше. Волосы её были заплетены в две длинные косы не седого, а какого-то странного блёкло-жёлтого цвета, но глаза, когда она подняла голову и поглядела прямо на то окно, из которого смотрел Дин, оказались тёмно-карими, миндалевидными и удивительно молодыми. Старуха отняла мясо от морщинистого лица, улыбнулась кровавым ртом и пропала. Полусъеденную печень тут же подобрал один из криминалистов и упаковал в пакет. Больше там смотреть было не на что, к тому же хозяин позвал Дина завтракать. Как ни странно, ни труп, ни старуха с кровавым ртом аппетит не отбили.   
  
— Иеремия Дженнингс, говоришь? — Дин расправился со своей порцией и теперь запивал всё второй кружкой кофе. С молоком, но так почему-то тоже казалось вкусно. — А где он жил? Кстати, спасибо за завтрак, ты меня буквально спас. Я Дин Винчестер, и если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, вот мой телефон.   
  
Дин протянул визитку из тех, которые он давал тем, кто в теме. Мужик был не в теме, конечно, но он понравился Дину тем, что не стал возникать из-за проникновения, а накормил и дал рассмотреть место происшествия. И за зеркало не ругал.   
  
— Джейкоб Тейлор, — мужик взял визитку и, не глядя, положил на стол. — Мой зал к твоим услугам. Кстати, если не спешишь, помоги мне повесить зеркало, давно уже собирался заменить. А потом расскажу, где жил Дженнингс и как туда проехать.  
  
Дин достал телефон. Ни звонков, ни смс от Сэма не было. Ну, и ладно.  
  
— Не спешу, — он попытался улыбнуться как можно беспечнее.   


 

***

  
Сэм проснулся от странной тишины. Не такой, как в бункере — там было абсолютно тихо. И не такой, как обычно в мотеле. Хотя звуки, долетавшие с улицы, были знакомы и привычны, чего-то не хватало. Сэм понял — не хватало тихого сопения брата с соседней кровати. Потом вспомнил, как Дин заливался накануне спиртным, и поморщился: не сопения — храпа. Пьяный Дин храпел, чего с ним никогда не приключалось на трезвую голову. Сэм приподнялся — соседняя постель не тронута. Значит, до сих пор дрыхнет в машине. Ну, и Кроули с ним, Сэм и один с делом справится.  
  
Импала одиноко скучала на стоянке. Все окна были подняты, двери заперты, но у Сэма был запасной комплект ключей, это не проблема. А старший брат, наверное, пошёл за бутылкой. Что ж, значит, машина ему не понадобится. Сэм сел за руль и тронул Детку в сторону полицейского участка.   
  
Но в этот раз доехать ему было не суждено. Мимо промчалась скорая с выключенной сиреной, и охотничье чутьё подсказало Сэму свернуть за ней. Это Дин утверждал, что никакого чутья у Сэма нет, но даже Дин знал, что это неправда. Без чутья охотником на нечисть не стать, а Сэм был одним из лучших охотников Америки. Может, даже лучше Дина, только заносчивый старший брат никогда этого не признает. Скорая начала пробираться между машин с грозными надписями «Криминалистика» и «ФБР» на бортах, а Сэм вернулся в тихий переулочек, оставил Импалу около одного из спящих домов и пошёл к берегу пешком. Цивильный костюм в этот раз, увы, мешал — федералом в толпе агентов не прикинешься, а туфли на кожаной подошве скользили по мокрой от растаявшего снега прошлогодней траве.   
  
Тем не менее, отцова выучка не подвела — Сэму удалось подойти почти вплотную к кустам и услышать разговор двоих агентов, которые отошли в сторонку, чтобы не мешать криминалистам. Агенты сначала долго молчали, глядя на реку, давая Сэму оценить место преступления. А оценивать было что — так затейливо, наверное, даже Джек Потрошитель с жертвами не расправлялся. И действовало тут явно не животное — тот, кто это сотворил, имел понятие о симметрии. Но и на человека не похоже — из органов торчат обрывки сосудов, не обрезанных, а оторванных с перекручиванием, кое-где погрызенные. Длинных следов от клыков не видно, кажется, мочалили человеческими плоскими зубами. Сэм склонился, скользнул ближе к кустам, переплетённым сизой верёвкой тонкого кишечника. Так и есть — на слизи отпечатался палец. Гораздо меньше, чем у Сэма, скорее, детский. Или тонкий женский, но тогда и женщина должна быть миниатюрной. Он снова вернулся на своё место за сосну, как раз и один из агентов докурил, выбросил окурок в реку, но не докинул. Второй на него посмотрел нарочито укоризненно. Наверное, борется с пагубной привычкой напарника. Бесполезно. Если твой брат… напарник, мысленно поправился Сэм, решил себя убить особо изощрённым способом, с этим ничего поделать нельзя.  
  
— Значит, Мойра Дженнингс была невиновна? — подал голос один из агентов, тот, что пониже. — Жалко бабу, ни за что в камере удавилась.  
— А может, подражатель? — ответил вопросом высокий курильщик.  
— Для подражателя нужна информация о предыдущем убийстве. А три года назад удалось все подробности сохранить в тайне. Даже странно, что ни один журналюга на место преступления не просочился.  
— Тогда обшарили кусты радиусом в милю. Тело было ещё тёплое, думали, что убийца не мог далеко уйти. Надо и сейчас пустить копов цепочкой. Нечего им в машинах задницы пончиками наедать.   
— Да, давай. А потом в мотель — вторые сутки на ногах, я уже ничего не соображаю.  
  
Агенты двинулись через поляну, прямо по бурой от крови траве к толстяку начальственно-недовольного вида, а Сэм так же беззвучно, как подошёл — к выходу из лесопарка. Попадаться в облаву ему не хотелось совершенно, а нужную информацию и одно имя он уже получил. Мойра Дженнингс. Дело, конечно, как и сейчас, забрало ФБР, но первый осмотр места происшествия и фамилии фигурантов должны сохраниться в полицейских документах. В самом доступном месте — в архиве, ведь все причастные к делу мертвы.  
  
В полицейском департаменте Сэм всё же представился агентом ФБР, зная, что в ближайшие пару часов настоящие федералы сюда не сунутся — будут отсыпаться в мотеле. Дело Мойры Дженнингс ему выдали, он каждую страницу привычно сфотографировал на телефон, папку вернул и тихо ретировался, не оставив следов. А потом внимательно изучил то, что получил, на нормальном экране ноута. Картина преступления очень сильно напоминала сегодняшний кошмар, разве что в декорировании убийца проявил меньше выдумки — с потрошением не заморачивался, только живот вспорол. Зато налицо был сексуальный подтекст — половые органы жертвы, мужчины тридцати четырёх лет, белого, несудимого, неженатого, имя, место работы, были вырваны и зашвырнуты высоко на ветку сосны. Кстати, убийство произошло в том же парке, чуть ниже по течению. И Том Смитти, судя по тому, что Сэм успел услышать на полицейской волне, был убит на берегу, наверняка здесь же неподалёку. Значит, нечисть прячется в воде. То, что это не человек, Сэм понял, когда увидел отпечаток пальца и следы зубов. Скорее всего, демон, хотя серы он нигде не учуял, но её могло смыть при таянии вчерашнего снега. Единственный доступный сейчас Сэму след вёл в дом этой самой Мойры, которая повесилась в камере предварительного заключения, не дождавшись даже первого слушания дела. Муж Иеремия, три дочери с несочетающимися именами Лорелейн, Рут и Сара.   


 

***

  
Дин дошёл до мотеля и сначала решил, что ошибся — Импалы не было. Но потом поглядел на часы — полдевятого, понял, что Сэм поехал расследовать, и спокойно отправился переодеваться. Ключ ему выдали без вопросов, значит, Сэм предупредил, что он явится. Номер он вычислил по их обычной схеме, к тому же, след от колёс Импалы ещё не высох, а ставят они машину всегда перед окном номера. Джейкоб дал ему адрес Дженнингсов, там, конечно, сейчас толкутся тётки из соцслужбы, но девочек ещё не должны были увезти, так что, если поспешить, можно побеседовать с тринадцатилетней Лорелейн. Странно, такое романтическое имя у старшей и сухие библейские Рут и Сара у младших близняшек. Не сочетается.   
  
В доме действительно был тарарам. Тётки успокаивали рыдающих близняшек, те вырывали у них свои платьица и кукол, которых взрослые пытались запихнуть в сумки. Рёв и визг перекрывали всё, и Дин не удивился, когда увидел в окно кухни старшую из девочек нахохлившимся воробышком примостившуюся на качелях, наверняка мокрых от растаявшего снега.  
  
— Привет. Не замёрзла? — Спросил он, остановившись в паре шагов. — Может, зайдём в дом, тут можно простудиться.  
Та молча отвернулась.   
— Ну, мне тоже внутрь не очень-то хочется. Тебе есть, куда поехать? Бабушки там, тётки, родственники матери или отца?  
— Он мне не отец, — хрипло проговорила девочка, отвернувшись. На лице её особого огорчения не наблюдалось, только злость.  
— Ладно, отчима. Так есть?  
— Я к ним не поеду, — так же в сторону проговорила девочка. — Я для них нечистая, ублюдок. И к маминым не поеду. Они маму выгнали, когда она была мной беременна.   
— Что ж, — развёл руками Дин. — К таким я бы тоже не поехал. Но знаешь, страна большая, наверняка найдутся люди, для которых ты будешь вполне себе чистой и желанной дочерью.   
— Я сестёр не брошу, — помотала головой Лорелейн. — Куда их — туда и я. И если вы из той же компании, что эти тётки, можете зря время не тратить.  
— Да нет, я не из той компании. Я тут, вообще-то, по поводу убийства…  
Она не дала ему договорить:  
— Так вы коп! Не похожи. И на федерала не похожи, те из меня два часа душу вынимали. И не журналист — эти тоже тут были. Вы кто вообще?  
— Я не коп, но я как раз занимаюсь делами, похожими на убийство твоего отца… отчима, — поправился Дин, когда Лорелейн сурово сдвинула брови.   
— Частный детектив? — спросила она, и Дин кивнул. — Так знайте, что я вас не нанимала, и сделала бы всё, чтобы того, кто эту мразь прикончил, никогда не нашли! Да его и не найдут, как не нашли того, кто моего настоящего отца убил! И мама была не виновата! Теперь вы поняли? Не виновата!  
  
Девочка, наконец-то, разрыдалась. Дин подошёл, положил руку на её непокрытую голову с туго заплетёнными косичками. Они совершенно не шли тринадцатилетней девочке. Да и одета она была в какие-то несуразные вещи: толстые вязаные колготы, тяжёлые ботинки, длинную, ниже колен коричневую юбку и серую куртку явно размера на два больше. С уютным, совсем недешёвым домиком, на заднем дворе которого они находились, такая одежда абсолютно не сочеталась. Вот уж точно — падчерица не дочь.  
  
Рыдания начали стихать, девочка мотнула головой, уходя из-под ладони Дина, и он задал вопрос:  
  
— Ты сказала «настоящего отца». А его родственники не могли бы тебя приютить?  
  
Снизу вверх на Дина глянули серые глаза с таким ненавидящим выражением, что он чуть не отшатнулся.  
  
— Я родилась от изнасилования, — с клокочущими в горле рыданиями прошептала Лорелейн. — К его родным вы хотите меня засунуть?  
— Нет, — быстро помотал головой Дин. — И если ты не проболтаешься тем тёткам про настоящего отца, они и не засунут. А Иеремия знал твою историю?  
— Ещё бы. Он же «женился на падшей женщине», — она так презрительно искривила губы, что даже пальцами обозначать кавычки не понадобилось — они сами встали перед и после фразы про женитьбу.   
  
Лорелейн подняла руки, чтобы взяться за цепи качели и усесться поудобнее, широкие рукава куртки съехали, и Дин увидел на запястьях синяки — неестественно яркие на тонкой бледной коже. Он молча перехватил её руки, рассмотрел сначала одну, потом другую. Синяки были странные — на левой широкий и круглый, на правой — чёткий след большого пальца и смазанное длинное пятно. Он мысленно прикинул, как так можно сделать, и понял — если одной широкой ладонью захватить два тонких запястья. Длинный след — от четырёх пальцев, которые меняли положение, а большой и ладонь оставались на месте, значит, давление было продолжительным. Или неоднократным. Если захватывать обе руки и задирать над головой девочки, а коленом раздвигать ей ноги… Ярость затопила его мутной волной. Абаддон, Метатрон, Сэм отошли на задний план. Убить. Разорвать голыми руками эту сволочь, чтобы неповадно было…  
  
— Это Иеремия? — ярость перехватывала дыхание, но Дин пока держал её в узде.  
— Кто ж ещё? — с вызовом глянула снизу вверх девочка. Потом опустила голову и добавила безразлично: — Если бы его сегодня не убили, завтра это бы сделала я. За то, что он к Саре и Рут начал подкатывать. Меня ему уже мало было, он на них начал поглядывать. Вчера открыл дверь в ванной и смотрел, как я их мою. А им по девять всего.   
  
Убили. Его уже убили. Ярость схлынула, голова снова начала соображать. Возможно, там, на берегу сидел призрак матери Лорелейн? Нет, призраки мясо не едят. Тогда демон, как раз и время совпадает — тринадцать-четырнадцать лет назад изнасилованная девушка продала душу за возможность отомстить. Отомстила, отбыла срок в Аду, вернулась и начала уничтожать таких же, как её насильник, отец Лорелейн. Тут как раз и муженёк под руку попался, такая же мразь, если не хуже. Уничтожать её не хочется, но вот эти художества, как утром на берегу — их тоже допускать нельзя. Значит, поймать и экзорцизнуть. Дин сделал шаг в сторону, но девочка ухватила его руку холодной мокрой ладошкой.  
  
— Обещайте, что ничего ему не сделаете!   
— Кому? — удивился Дин.  
— Убийце. Тому, кто уничтожает маньяков!  
— Я не могу обещать, что не сделаю ничего, — Дин глядел в умоляющие серые глаза и не мог врать. — Но клянусь, что убийца останется жив, пока сам не захочет уйти. Таким… людям, — назвать демонов людьми было трудно, но против правды не попрёшь — они когда-то людьми и были. — Им самим жизнь не в радость. Если он завершил свой путь мести, он уйдёт.  
— Ладно, — согласилась девочка, отпуская Дина. — Только не выдавайте его им, — она кивнула на окна, имея, наверное, в виду не только социальную, но и все госслужбы вместе взятые.   
— Не выдам, — абсолютно честно ответил Дин. Демона в полицию сдавать бессмысленно.  
  
Он как раз закрывал калитку, нарядную аккуратную калиточку в милом белом заборчике, просто воплощение благопристойности, когда рядом остановилась Детка. Сэм открыл переднюю пассажирскую дверь, Дин сел, и они двинулись вперёд по улице просто, чтобы куда-то ехать.  
  
— От тебя люди ещё не шарахаются? — Сэм бросил быстрый взгляд на брата и снова уставился на дорогу. — Ну, хоть помылся, не воняешь, и то хлеб.   
— Если помнишь, Сэмми, — в душе Дина привычно поднимала волну ярость. И он уже почти привычно подавил её, с удовлетворением ощущая свою власть над «Чужим», пытающимся захватить его тело, — по твоим «семейным правилам», — вот тут кавычки были с удовольствием продемонстрированы пальцами, — лезть с опекой запрещается. Как я выгляжу — это только моё дело.   
  
Сэм пожал плечами действительно безразлично, и это кольнуло Дина болью, заставив чуть упустить контроль над Меткой. Тут же перед глазами промелькнула картинка хука в левый глаз Сэма. Нет, семью и эти заморочки действительно в жопу. Напарники, так напарники — так легче держать ярость в узде.   
  
— Как ты здесь оказался? — нейтральным тоном спросил он брата, старательно глядя на дорогу и не видя ничего, кроме серой полосы асфальта. — Откуда узнал об убийстве Иеремии Дженнингса?  
— Иеремия убит? — Сэм убрал ногу с педали газа. — Когда?  
— Вот те раз! — Дин позволил себе обернуться. Удивлённое лицо всезнающего брата погладило его внутреннее «я», и Метка заткнулась, градус ярости снизился до нуля. — Сегодня ночью убили эту мразоту, размотали кишки по берегу. Так если не из-за него, то зачем ты приехал к Дженнингсам?  
— Из-за Мойры Дженнингс. Её подозревали в похожем убийстве. Картинка почти та же, только кишки не развешивали — и правда жуткое зрелище, зато член с яйцами на сосну закинули.   
— Погоди, а высоко?  
— Что высоко? — удивился Сэм.  
— Высоко она закинула на сосну член?  
— Тебе так интересно? — брезгливо поморщился Сэм. — Будешь блистать по пабам свежим анекдотом?  
— Ты скажи точную цифру, это важно! — не поддался на подначку Дин.  
— Ну, двадцать три фута, судя по полицейским замерам.   
— Ого. Версия отпадает, — пробормотал Дин. — Мойра толкательницей ядра не была, нормальной женщине на такую высоту не докинуть, значит, Лорелейн права, и её мать была невиновна. Так кто же тогда та старуха?  
— Какая старуха? Выкладывай, что ты там нарыл! — Сэм начинал сердиться, но по-хорошему, по-охотничьи, отодвинув на время свои придирки.  
  
И Дин рассказал. Про гимнастический зал, удобно расположенный недалеко от места преступления, про бинокль, симметрию и старуху-любительницу сырой печёнки. Сэм в свою очередь поделился своими наблюдениями и показал фотографии с места преступления трёхлетней давности.   
  
— Итак, три убийства насильников, все в одном парке, все на берегу, — Сэм глядел Дину прямо в глаза, и тому этот взгляд согрел сердце. В кои-то веки брат глядел на него без презрения, даже без недовольства. Пусть только напарники, главное — он жив и здоров, а мясо нарастим. Потихоньку, помаленьку, мелкий и не почувствует так ненавистную ему заботу. — Явно демон, если показалась только тебе, а остальным — нет. Молодая — старые как-то не очень различают нравственные качества своих жертв, им что насильник, что святой — всё едино. Не отходит далеко от воды — келпи?   
— Не похоже, — с готовностью отозвался Дин. — Келпи и шелки утаскивают жертв под воду, а эта на берегу орудовала.   
— Но обычные демоны прекрасно от воды отходят, они могут убить жертву где угодно.   
— Значит, новый вид, — Дин улыбнулся. В сторону, чтобы не раздражать брата. — Ничего, ты у нас библиотечный червь, быстро её породу вычислишь.  
— А ты опять по барам? Сплетни собирать?  
— Что делать, если эта утомительная часть расследования всегда выпадает на мою долю? — скорчил комично-скорбную мину Дин.  
  
Сэм презрительно фыркнул, на шутку не повёлся, но Дину пока хватило и того, что он увлёкся делом. Высадив брата у библиотеки, он пересел за руль. Отправляться по барам было рановато, в отличие от храмов знаний, они в десять утра могли только закрываться, а не наоборот. Дин поехал в тот же лесопарк, только взял ниже по реке. Судя по полицейскому досье, самое первое убийство произошло где-то в этом месте. Он оставил Детку на стоянке, углубился в парк и через десять минут вышел на берег на полянке, очень похожей на ту, что видна из окна над гимнастическим залом. И старуха была тут же, встала с камня, торчащего из воды, когда увидела спускающегося с высокого берега Дина. Встала прямо в воду, холодную, февральскую. Прозрачные волны закружились вокруг иссохших голеней, вымочили концы оборванного подола бесформенного коричневого платья.  
  
— Пришёл. Знала, что придёшь, — она втянула воздух ноздрями горбатого носа и разочарованно добавила: — Не моя добыча.   
— Что? — удивился Дин.   
— Ты не тот, — так же непонятно продолжила старуха с молодыми, яростно-карими глазами. — Ты не убийца, а мертвец.  
  
У неё был какой-то странный гортанный акцент, согласные она подчёркивала, гласные выговаривала жёстко. Арабская нечисть? Надо бы Сэма перенаправить в эту сторону, но доставать телефон не хотелось — вдруг демоница испугается и исчезнет.  
  
— Вообще-то, я пока ещё жив, — решил потянуть время и разговорить противницу Дин. — Да и таких, как ты, покрошил немало, так что среди ваших слыву убийцей.   
— Пока ты мёртв, но не как я. Скоро будешь как я, — боролась с английскими оборотами старуха. — От тебя воняет смертью.  
И она скосила глаза на его правую руку. Дин машинально схватил себя за локоть, как будто пытался прикрыть Метку.  
— Надеюсь до того времени, как превратиться в такую, как ты, уйти насовсем, — пробормотал он.  
Старуха помотала головой, оскалилась, продемонстрировав вполне человеческие ровные, белые зубы.   
— Нельзя уйти. Опоздал.  
  
Дин не понял, куда он опоздал, но интересовала его не собственная судьба, а то, как обезвредить стоящую перед ним нечисть, но так, чтобы и слово, данное тринадцатилетней девочке, не нарушить. Загнать бы её обратно на Восток или откуда она сюда прибыла, и дело с концом. Но для этого надо выяснить, как её порода называется.  
  
— Меня Дином Винчестером зовут, слышала?  
Она помотала головой, жёлтые косы метнулись, как змеи.   
— Айна, — потом подумала, поглядела под ноги, на струящуюся вокруг худых голеней холодную воду. — Нет. Была Айна. Теперь албасты. Теперь Айна — она, — старуха махнула рукой ниже по течению.  
— Кто она? — не понял Дин.  
— На нашем языке айна — значит источник, река, — как-то удивительно по-человечески улыбнулась демоница.   
— А что такое «албасты»?  
— Хочешь знать, что такое албасты? — карие глаза глянули с такой ненавистью, что Дин пошатнулся, но не отошёл, устоял на месте.  
— Да уж, разъясни мне, недалёкому, — почти с такой же злостью ответил он старухе.  
— Смотри.  
  
Она ухватила его за руку, как совсем недавно девочка. Рука старухи была такой же маленькой и цепкой. И такой же точно мокрой и холодной.  


 

***

  
Над Дином качнулся потолок. Он был какой-то неровный, белёный известью, из середины свисала лампочка на проводе, она сейчас не горела, потому, что был день — в низкое, задёрнутое белой тряпкой окошко струился рассеянный тканью солнечный свет. Всё тело болело, как будто Дина избили, но не снаружи, а изнутри. Где-то неподалёку, но вне поля зрения, тихо ругались два голоса — женский и мужской.   
  
— Аллах покарал тебя за грехи твои, — шипел женский.   
— Заткнись, женщина, — почти не сдерживая громкость, ответил мужской. — Вам бы, шлюхиному племени, только о грехах и блеять!  
— Я — честная вдова, у кого хочешь спроси! — повысила голос женщина. — А ты греховодник! Весь аул уже судачит, что тебе дочь ребёнка родила!   
— Урода, а не ребёнка! — он уже кричал, и Дин прикрыл уши руками, машинально отметив, что у него почему-то тонкие девичьи запястья, сквозь золотисто-смуглую кожу просвечивают синие венки. — Не будет этот шестипалый шайтан жить в моём доме!  
Где-то там же, за стенкой, тихонько замяукал младенец.  
— Ах, шайтан! — тоже закричала женщина. — Сам его породил, сам и расти!  
— Ты, шлюхина дочь! — раздался удар, женщина взвизгнула. — Ты всего лишь вдова моего брата, приживалка! Не смей поднимать на меня голос!  
  
Снова удары, женский плачь, причитания, ребёнок плакал уже громче.   
  
Дин сел осторожно, боком, в паху разлилась пульсирующая боль.   
  
— Тётушка! Отец! Где мой сын? Принесите мне сына, пожалуйста!  
  
Ответом ему были только удары, резко оборвавшийся женский плачь, пыхтение, снова удар, что-то хрустнуло. Потом наступила тишина. Дин сидел на кровати, вцепившись в раму побелевшими пальцами. Потом над ним наклонилось чернобородое лицо с карими глазами. Другой Дин, внутри того, главного, что сидел на кровати, отметил, что глаза точно такого же разреза и цвета, как у старухи-албасты.   
  
— Видишь, дочь, — мягко сказал мужчина, и Дин потянулся к нему в надежде на то, что тот, как обычно, погладит его по голове и поцелует в лоб. Может, как в недавние времена, ляжет рядом и положит руку на живот, который и после родов пока ещё не стал таким же плоским, как был, а выдавался вперёд, как будто там ещё оставалось что-то после того, как вышел ребёнок. Но мужчина не наклонился навстречу, а сказал: — Ты прогневала Аллаха. Твой сын родился уродом, нечестивым шайтановым отпрыском. Ты не можешь жить в моём доме.   
  
Он ласково взял в руку одну из длинных, чёрных, как змея, кос, помял в сильных пальцах шёлковое переплетение, а потом одним быстрым движением обернул вокруг шеи Дина и резко дёрнул. Дин хотел закричать: «Отец!», ухватился за косу, ломая ногти, но не смог. Отец затягивал, Дин попытался отбиваться, но в груди нарастало жжение, боль затопила мозг, ему только хватило сил свалиться с кровати на пол. Отец поднимал его за косу, тянул вверх обессиленное, внезапно потяжелевшее тело. Дин царапал пальцами косу, рвал ногтями волосы, но их было так много, а света становилось так мало… Дин поднялся под белёный потолок, оглянулся на тех двоих, что остались внизу. Видный мужчина под сорок и девочка не старше пятнадцати. Красивая, наверное, но сейчас её лицо было перекошено застывшей гримасой ужаса, карие глаза вылезли из орбит, а распухший язык торчал изо рта.   
  
Мужчина отпустил жертву, размотал косу, начал заправлять в рот язык. У него не получалось, язык был влажный и выскальзывал из пальцев. Мужчина ругался шёпотом. Дину стало противно, и он заглянул в соседнюю комнату. Там лежала мёртвая женщина, пожилая, грузная, и младенец с разбитой головой. Крови было мало, но её хватило, чтобы намочить яркий узорчатый платок женщины, добавить красного в зелёное и золотое. У неё крови не было, но язык так же торчал изо рта — ей мужчина вправлять не стал. Наверное, некогда было, торопился завершить все дела.   
  
Над Дином засиял небесный свет, рядом появилось тонкое восточное лицо местного Тёмного Жнеца. Дин не стал его слушать — развернулся и с разгону ввинтился в своё мёртвое тело. То, которое уже благочинно лежало на кровати, замотанное в такой же узорчатый платок, скрывающий странгуляционную борозду на шее, со сложенными на груди руками.   
  
Потом приходили какие-то люди, сначала женщины, потом мужчины. Женщины плакали тихонько в соседней комнате, мужчины что-то говорили, рассевшись на пятках по периметру под стеной. Кто-то пел, но другой, внешний Дин поправил — это мулла читал сутры. Потом Дина завернули в белую ткань и закопали. Он возмутился: «А гроб?» На что другой Дин ему ответил: «Мы мусульмане, дубина, у нас хоронят без гробов».   
  
А потом началось странное. Волосы стали стремительно светлеть, но не седеть, а как бы выцветать до неприятного бледно-жёлтого цвета. Кожа на молодом лице высохла, покрылась морщинами. Всё тело юной, только начинавшей жить девочки, усохло, превратившись в тело старухи. Зато на пальцах рук выросли узкие длинные когти, которыми так удобно было разорвать саван и начать разгребать над собой землю. Дин грёб до тех пор, пока на него не свалилось маленькое холодное тельце. Мёртвый младенец, завёрнутый в такой же саван, как его мать, похороненный в одной с ней могиле. Почему он оказался отделён слоем земли, Дин выяснять не стал, только выл под землёй, баюкая тело сына.   
  
После этого в событиях образовался провал, и снова Дин увидел себя сидящим на этом камне, а на берегу мужчина догнал невысокую хрупкую девушку, ударил её по затылку и, пока она приходила в себя, овладел ею, рыча и царапая берег носками ботинок. Потом мужчина удовлетворённо встал, заправил сморщенный, потемневший член в трусы, подтянул джинсы, застегнул молнию. Девушка рыдала, поджав ноги к животу и обхватив их руками, как будто могла вернуть свою былую девственность — её бёдра, как и член мужчины, были в разводах крови. Он что-то сказал ей на незнакомом языке и бросил сорванную в процессе борьбы кофту. Дин-который-внутри пояснил: «Он сказал: прикройся, блядь подзаборная. Это английский, ты уже как-то попала сюда, в Мисулу».   
  
И понял, что он уже не внутри чеченской девочки Айны, а стоит на коленях в холодной воде, уткнувшись лицом в гранитный валун, на котором давеча сидела албасты. Только никакой албасты рядом не было, Дин был один. Он встал, шатаясь взобрался на берег и побрёл к Импале. Ноги мёрзли в мокрых джинсах, в ботинках хлюпало. И, как назло, ни глотка спиртного не осталось, а искать магазин не было ни желания, ни сил. Что ж, горячий душ тоже, говорят, помогает. А что мелкому горячей воды не останется, так такое у них теперь семейное положение — каждый за себя.  


 

***

  
Сэм перелистнул последнюю страницу толстой газетной подшивки, разочарованно отодвинул. Ничего. До того убийства почти три года назад — ни одного случая нападения животных в черте города. Вокруг, в заповеднике, конечно, случались несчастные случаи, но не выходя за статистическую вероятность. И странных убийств в городе тоже как-то не отмечалось. Впрочем, возможно, журналисты и не знали, что нужно отмечать. Хотя, нет, невозможно. Такое, как яйца на сосне или кишки по кустам не отметить невозможно. В то, что за последние сотню лет (именно на такую глубину Сэм запросил газетные подшивки) ни один журналист не пронюхал про такую экзотику, не верилось совершенно. Значит, демоница и правда свежая. Не Мойра — тут по времени не сходится. Но кто? Почему здесь, почему специализируется на насильниках, как упокоить или изгнать? Может, Дину в барах повезёт больше, а Сэм устал. Пора перекусить и подумать над следующими шагами в расследовании.   
  
Он поел в кафе, а смузи решил выпить на берегу реки. Может, если взять пониже, то удастся набрести на место убийства почти забытого за свежим преступлением Тома Смитти, и пошариться там — вдруг он увидит то, что полицейские пропустили?  
  
В том месте, где Сэм вышел к реке, убийство произойти вряд ли могло — тропинка подходила почти к самому берегу, простора для «звериного пиршества» никакого. А в самой реке, по щиколотку в холодной февральской воде стояла девушка.   
  
— Эй! Вам помочь? — Сэм не был уверен, что она нуждается в помощи, но зима же!   
— Спасибо, я сама, — обернувшись, ответила она с каким-то незнакомым акцентом, округляя гласные.   
  
Девушка действительно ловко выбралась на прибрежную гальку, стряхнула рукой капли со ступней и натянула мягкие сапожки на невысоких каблучках. И сама она была такая яркая, невысокая, с замечательными солнечно-жёлтыми косами до бёдер и тёмно-карими смешливыми глазами. Удивлённо изогнутые брови и длинные пушистые ресницы были угольно-чёрными, но увидев её лицо вблизи, Сэм мог бы поклясться, что это их естественный цвет.   
  
— Вам не холодно? — снова спросил он.   
— Ничего, я привыкла, — так же с улыбкой ответила она и вопросительно посмотрела на стаканчик в его руке.  
— Черничный. Хотите?  
— Ага, — не стала отказываться она.   
  
Странная девушка в одном шерстяном коричневом платье, удивительно шедшем к её глазам цвета горячего шоколада, и кожаных сапожках на босу ногу осторожно потянула смузи через трубочку, зажмурилась от удовольствия.  
  
— Сладкий.  
— Допивайте. А хотите, я вам банановый куплю? — Сэма почему-то со страшной силой потянуло к ней, хотя ему, вообще-то, обычно нравились девчонки постарше, этой на первый взгляд было лет восемнадцать-девятнадцать.  
— Нет, спасибо. У нас с тобой ничего не получится, — уже без улыбки сказала красавица. — Ты не моя добыча.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто охотилась на меня тут, — растерянно улыбнулся Сэм.  
— Охотилась. Я охочусь на убийц. Ты убийца, но не тот.  
— Постой, — подобрался Сэм. Демоница? Та самая? Но Дин говорил — она старуха? — Охотишься на убийц?   
— Передай брату — хочу с ним ещё говорить, — девушка сунула в руки Сэму недопитый смузи.   
— Ты говорила с Дином? Где? Ты с ним ничего не сделала?  
— Он в реку упал, — она пожала плечами. — Это значит «сделала»?  
— Где упал? — Сэм хотел схватить нечисть за плечи, но она отступила в воду прямо в сапогах.   
— Там, — она махнула рукой вверх по течению.  
  
Сэм швырнул в воду стаканчик, рванул по берегу. Демоница параллельно ему брела по воде, но не отставала. Добрела до длинного камня, торчащего из воды, показала на него:  
— Тут.  
  
Сэм растерянно огляделся. Дина нигде не было. Ушёл сам? Унесло течением? Глупости. Тут течения — только щепку унести, а не сто девяносто фунтов костей, мускулов и дурости. Значит, сам. Сэм оглянулся на демоницу, но тревога за брата пересилила, и он рванул вверх. На асфальте дорожки даже нашёл мокрый след ботинка, потом ещё один. Хорошо, что в Монтане февраль холодный и промозглый, влага сохнет очень медленно. На проезжей части следы обрывались, значит, брат сел в машину и уехал, скорее всего, в мотель, хотя с него станется и завернуть в супермаркет за виски.   
  
Сэм махнул рукой такси, и уже через десять минут открывал дверь их общего с Дином номера. Брат сидел за столом, живой, кажется здоровый и до изумления трезвый. Сэм на всякий случай осторожно втянул носом воздух — спиртным не пахло.   
  
— Ты как? — спросил он.  
Дин сморщился.  
— Лучше всех. Ещё раз спросишь — дам в табло. Заметь, всё в рамках твоих правил, за излишнюю опеку.  
— Демоница сказала, ты упал в реку…  
— Айна. Её звали Айна, что означает источник, река. До того, как она стала албасты, — он захлопнул ноутбук, лёг на кровать и нашарил пульт от телевизора.  
— Она хотела с тобой встретиться, — заторопился сказать Сэм, пока брат не включил телек как он любит, на полную мощность.  
— Ладно, — тот всё-таки щёлкнул пультом и продолжал листать каналы, делая вид или действительно не интересуясь ни встречей Сэма с демоном, ни тем, что она назначила свиданье ему, Дину.   
  
Сэм пожал плечами и поплёлся в душ. Включил воду и зашипел, когда полилась ледяная. Но ни слова не сказал брату, сообразив, что тот так изгонял холод от купания в февральской реке.  
  
— Я не смогу её убить, — нейтрально сказал в пространство Дин, когда Сэм вернулся из душа, яростно вытирая последние холодные капли из волос. — Изгнать её нельзя, я всю литературу по албасты прошерстил, даже на арабском, правда, с гугль-переводчиком, но… А убить я не смогу. Там такая история, что нет… не смогу.  
  
Телевизор работал без звука, диктор СNN как рыба открывал рот, на заднем плане у него что-то горело и рушилось.   
— Надо же, — саркастически произнёс Сэм. — Перуанскую жирососку ты, значит, собирался убить, а эту жалеешь. А Марица, между прочим, ни одного человека не убила, в отличие от этой!  
— Айна тоже не убивала людей. Только нелюдей, — так же в пространство ответил Дин. — Она сказала, где собирается со мной встретиться?  
— Нет. Полагаю, нужно просто выйти на реку. Нападать, по крайней мере на меня, она не станет. Я «не её добыча».  
— Отрадно слышать, — усмехнулся Дин. — Я, кстати, тоже. Отсюда вывод, что мы с тобой не совсем пропащие люди. А албасты не могут далеко отойти от реки, хотя убили их и не на реке. Вот такая странность породы. И изгнать их нельзя, только уничтожить, причём двумя способами. Можно провести длинный обряд с привлечением муллы и родственников её жертв. Проводить его нужно над её телом в том месте, где произошло превращение. А это в Чечне, между прочим. Или дать ей свершить месть, убить своего убийцу и тогда упокоить обычным способом — посолить и сжечь тело или вещь-якорь.  
  
Сэм подумал, что в Чечню ему тоже не хочется, как и брату, и если убийца красивой девчонки с золотыми косами не здесь, в США, то дело приобретёт очень неприятный оборот.  


 

***

  
К реке они вышли уже в темноте — зимние дни на севере Монтаны коротки, хотя, конечно, подлиннее, чем на севере Канады. Вышли в том месте, где из воды торчал камень — чтобы албасты было удобнее. Дин так решил, а Сэм не спорил. Она ждала их, сидя на нём и поджав босые ноги. Тёмная вода шумела, завивала бурунчики, просвечивавшие в свете луны. Подморозило, и глиняный склон стал совсем скользким, но Винчестеры кое-как съехали на подошвах ботинок.   
  
— Ты хотела говорить со мной? — Дин во все глаза уставился на албасты. Нет, на Айну, ту самую, что он видел мёртвой. Только косы, орудие её убийства, были золотые, не чёрные.   
— Я попросить хочу, — с тем же гортанным акцентом, произнесла демоница. — Одна вещь в реке лежит. Отец, когда приехал, женился здесь. А жена сказала: «Выброси!» Он бросил сюда, в реку. Достань эту вещь, с нею меня достанешь. Можешь отцу отдать, я скажу, где он сейчас. Можешь сжечь, не хочу тут больше.  
  
Дин оглядел тёмную реку и начал засучивать джинсы. Сэм протянул руку остановить его, но на полдороге передумал. Это действительно было дело Дина.  
  
— Далеко твоя вещь? — спросил Сэм Айну. — Нырять надо?  
— Зачем нырять? — усмехнулась албасты. — Она здесь, у камня. Я сама взять не могу, ты не можешь, Дин может.  
  
«Это потому, что я мёртвый, но к якорю не привязан?» — хотел спросить Дин, но передумал, чтобы не пугать брата.  
  
«Вещь» и правда была недалеко. В ярком свете фонаря сверкнули под водой разноцветные стразы тяжёлой механической заколки. Дин вытащил её, встряхнул.  
  
— Не суши! — просительно протянула руку албасты. — Пока она мокрая, я могу идти с вами далеко. Можно, я посмотрю город? Пока она не высохнет?  
— Босиком пойдёшь? — спросил Дин, зачерпывая ладонью воду.  
— Зачем босиком? Сапоги есть! — нечисть улыбнулась задорно, по-девчоночьи сверкнув глазами и полоской зубов.   
  
Они втроём прошли по парку, вышли к дороге. Айна жадно всматривалась в домики, прячущиеся в соснах, на подсвеченные фонарями веранды. Чтобы дать ей полюбоваться городом, двинулись к центру пешком, за машиной всегда можно вернуться. Айне всё было интересно. Она спрашивала, показывая рукой на интересующий её предмет, Дин или Сэм объясняли, а она потом повторяла что поняла, но её английский оставлял желать лучшего, и частенько все трое заливались смехом.  
  
На противоположной стороне улицы катила коляску молодая мамаша. Она поглядела на хохочущую компанию, приветливо помахала рукой. И тут откуда-то выскочила собачонка, кинулась на женщину. И собака-то была ростом с кота, но женщина испугалась, выпустила коляску. Дорога имела уклон к реке, чтобы дождевая вода скатывалась. Коляска тоже покатилась. Дин кинулся навстречу, ухватил за ручку, но и коляску, и его повело на намёрзшем на асфальте ледке, а навстречу неизвестно откуда вынесся джип. Краем глаза отмечая стремительно приближающуюся решётку радиатора Дин успел только оттолкнуть от себя коляску, но понял, что сам уйти не успеет — лёд не даст. А в следующее мгновенье уже стоял рядом с женщиной на той стороне дороги, снова держась за ручку коляски. Волосы на затылке обдало ветром от промчавшейся машины. Женщина кинулась к нему, схватила ребёнка. Схватила буквально из-под рук албасты. Дин поглядел на Айну — сверху, по шею она была всё так же красива, но руки, тянущиеся к младенцу, стали руками старухи, да ещё и с дюймовыми загнутыми когтями. Оставшись без добычи, албасты уронила их вдоль тела, из огромных девичьих глаз потекли слёзы. Тут подоспел и Сэм. Они быстро распрощались с женщиной, зашли за угол и Дин достал из кармана заколку.   
  
— Значит, не только насильники и убийцы? Младенцы тоже?  
— Сынок мой, — ломала уже снова девичьи нежные руки Айна, мешая английские слова с чеченскими. — Жизнь моя…  
— Ты лучше про отца нам расскажи, — вклинился в её причитания Дин.   
  
И албасты рассказала.

 

 

***

  
— Нет, ты прикинь — две с половиной тысячи баксов за одну ночь! — в пятый раз завёл всё ту же шарманку Дин, встраиваясь в поток машин на 31-й стрит. Им нужно было попасть на Манхэттен до темноты, чтобы осмотреться и подготовиться. — Да что они в этом «Ритц-Карлтоне» вместо шоколадок золотые монеты на подушки кладут?   
— Сколько раз тебе повторять, Дин? — в пятый раз вздохнул Сэм. — «Ритц-Карлтон» статусный отель, у него пятьдесят процентов цены — за брэнд.   
— Да блин! Даже тысяча двести пятьдесят баксов за ночь — ну что должно быть в номере, чтобы он столько стоил?  
— Не знаю, Дин. И, думаю, никогда не узнаю, — Сэм ткнулся виском в стекло и попытался отключиться от голоса брата, вслушиваясь только в ровное урчание мотора Импалы. 

После того, как какой-то Каин, Дин говорил, что тот самый, библейский, но брату ничего не стоило и приврать ради красного словца, поставил ему на руку клеймо, у него прибавилось и энергии, и непоседливости. Сэм, кажется, после возвращения брата в бункер ни разу не видел его спящим, а ведь они снова вместе уже почти три недели. Сам же Сэм после болезни и всей этой чехарды с благодатью восстанавливался слишком медленно, как ему казалось. Усталость, эмоциональная и физическая, накатывала в самый неподходящий момент, и он боялся подвести брата, выказать перед ним свою слабость, особенно неуместную после того, как он сам определил рамки их новых отношений, выговорил, буквально вырвал себе право на собственную жизнь и смерть. И Дин согласился с этими правилами, даже если только на словах, а не сердцем, но согласился! Хотя, если быть совсем уж честными, то именно Дин, несмотря на свою нездоровую энергичность, в последнее время всё чаще выказывал слабость — то наестся какой-нибудь гадости, то напьётся до полной отключки. Впрочем, надо отдать брату должное — то его отравление помогло им выйти на убийцу. И всё равно, понятно, что все эти выходки брата только для того, чтобы доказать ему, Сэму, как они нужны друг другу. Ребячество и эгоизм в чистом виде — вот что это такое. 

Дин уже нашёл место для Детки и оплатил стоянку, когда Сэм очнулся от своего полусна-полуяви. Папаша Айны за пятнадцать лет, прошедших после её убийства и приезда в США, стал довольно большой шишкой в русской мафии, ходил всюду с толпой бодигардов и селился в самых престижных отелях. И так совпало, что в этот свой приезд в Нью-Йорк он выбрал отель «Ритц-Карлтон», как нельзя лучше подходящий для албасты — прямо напротив парадного входа, через оживлённую 59-ю стрит располагался Централ парк, а в нём большой, заросший илом и ряской пруд. Винчестеры не думали, что архитекторы и садовники специально расположили все три объекта на расстоянии всего сотни ярдов, но то, что мироздание вдруг с чего-то решило помочь им в охоте, просто бросалось в глаза. Может, всё дело было в том, что в этот раз они охотились не на нечисть, а вместе с нечистью?

Сэм бросил взгляд на карман куртки брата, где лежала тяжёлая, немного аляповатая механическая заколка, украшенная разноцветными стразами. Конечно, не шедевр, но на чёрных волосах, а Дин сказал, что при жизни косы у Айны были чёрными, как уголь, она бы смотрелась красиво и даже экзотично. Айна и сама была сплошной экзотикой — демон с моралью и интересом к людям, так отличным от тех, что окружали её всю её короткую жизнь. Сэм немного ревновал девушку к Дину. Почему она так явно предпочитала старшего, а не младшего, если они оба, как она сказала, «не её добыча»? Он не понимал, чем она его так зацепила, но постоянно одёргивал себя, замечая, что думает об Айне как о живом человеке, а не демоне. Про Руби он точно знал, что она демон, полагал, что использует её, а оказалось наоборот. С Айной всё было иначе — не укладывалось у него в голове, что она могла превращаться в старуху. Даже когда Дин рассказал, как она ела сырую печень, как тянула к плачущему младенцу старческие руки с дюймовыми когтями — Сэм в это поверить не мог. Но факт был налицо — заколка высохла, и девушка пропала. Может, витала где-то бесплотным духом, может, вообще не существовала.

Пока Сэм размышлял о своих отношениях с нечистью, Дин уже успел спуститься к берегу пруда по дорожке, выложенной диким камнем, и утопил заколку у берега, чтобы потом, когда дело будет сделано, долго не искать. Айна появилась сразу же, огляделась, втянула тонкими ноздрями воздух, в котором перемешались запахи выхлопных газов, вечнозелёных туй и стоялой воды, как будто ей нужно было дышать. Хотя, может, и нужно, Сэм так и не стал читать про албасты, подспудно боясь узнать что-нибудь неприятное. 

— Хорошее место, — одобрила она не то выбор Винчестеров, не то вкус своего отца, остановившегося в отеле через дорогу, не то весь город Нью-Йорк в целом.   
— Угу, ничего так, — хмуро согласился Дин. — У кого есть идеи как выманить сюда распальцованного перца, который даже по-маленькому без бодигарда не ходит?   
— Не надо идей, — подняла руку Айна, как будто хотела положить её Дину на плечо, но опустила, не коснувшись. — Я спою, он выйдет. Нужно только, чтобы нам не помешали. 

Насчет этого у Винчестеров был уже отработанный алгоритм. За оставшееся до темноты время они раздобыли рабочие комбинезоны, каски, спёрли на ближайшей стройке забор вместе с баннерами, даже увели из закрытой на замок сторожки перфоратор. Отгородили весь участок от дороги до пруда, полностью перекрыв велосипедно-беговую дорожку. Дин врубил перфоратор и не выключал его, пока последний бегун не повернул назад под визг прогуливаемой им собаки. Наконец окончательно стемнело и даже самые упёртые гуляющие поняли, что напротив отеля ведутся какие-то работы и соваться сюда не надо. 

Айна удовлетворённо кивнула и попросила Дина разобрать часть забора напротив входа в отель, а самому с Сэмом отойти подальше и спрятаться. 

— Мой зов убийцу позовёт. Вы тоже убийцы, хоть и не такие, не злые. Не надо вам его близко слышать. 

Винчестеры переглянулись и отошли за забор, усевшись между туй. Они отогнули низ баннера и теперь могли наблюдать за всем происходящим на берегу как из партера, а самих их видно не было. По крайней мере, человеку, как и чем видят демоны, они не знали. 

Айна села на камень, поболтала ногами в воде. Сэм передёрнулся — февраль он и в Нью-Йорке февраль, вода должна быть ледяная. И тут она запела. Песня, нет, даже песенка, простенькая мелодия с повторяющимся припевом, начинавшимся с чего-то вроде «Оли-ло, бали-ло» полилась над водой, и Дин тихонько, с горечью в голосе прошептал: «Колыбельная». Негромкий чуть хрипловатый девичий голос стелился над прудом, но через 59-ю стрит, даже в такой поздний час довольно оживлённую, он перелететь не мог.

И всё же убийца пришёл. Импозантный мужчина, высокий, в прекрасно сидящем светлом костюме, почти светящемся под луной на фоне чёрных туй. В чёрных волосах ни сединки, а борода, стриженная на европейский манер, серебрилась благородной сединой. Он чуть помедлил на границе асфальта, но ступил на дикие камни спуска и сделал два шага, подойдя к Айне совсем близко. Она встала, повернулась к отцу, оборвав песню на полуслове. Дин вдруг схватился левой ладонью за правый локоть — у него эта дурацкая привычка появилась вместе с ожогом, видимо, тот всё-таки болел. Сэм отвернулся от брата и посмотрел на двоих у самого края берега. Они стояли и тихо беседовали о чём-то своём — высокий мужчина в светлом костюме и невысокая хрупкая девушка в тёмном платье. Сэм решил уже, что этим всё и закончится, как вдруг у мужчины в руке сверкнул непонятно откуда взявшийся клинок и он быстро, почти без замаха воткнул его прямо под левую грудь Айны. Сэм попытался рвануться вперёд, но Дин, как знал заранее, обхватил его поперёк груди, не дал нарушить маскировку. Айна же не упала. Она отступила на шаг, на самую кромку каменной тропинки и медленно вытащила из своей груди нож. Полюбовалась его сверканием под луной — на нём не было ни кровинки. И одной рукой швырнула его на берег, а второй резко провела по шее своего отца. Вот тут кровью плеснуло будь здоров — её лицо и волосы мгновенно потемнели, только концы кос и руки светились белым под луной. Голова мужчины запрокинулась, и стало видно, что албасты одним ударом перерезала обе сонные артерии и трахею до самого позвоночника. Труп начал заваливаться назад, но Айна не дала телу упасть. Она с нечеловеческой силой подхватила его, развернула и бережно уложила на прошлогоднюю траву у среза берега. Сама встала на колени рядом и замерла, сжав руки в замок под подбородком. 

Дин коротко взглянул на Сэма, поднялся и двинулся туда же, к трупу и демону, только кто из них двоих действительно был нелюдью, вот вопрос!

— Айна! — негромко позвал он и повторил, когда она не ответила. — Айна, ты здесь?  
— Здесь. Я здесь, — так же дважды отозвалась албасты и поднялась.

На её лице и руках уже не было и следа крови, и когти втянулись в пальцы, а сами пальцы вновь были тонкие и такие трогательные, что Сэм с трудом подавил желание прикоснуться к ним. 

— Я думал ты его выпотрошишь, как тех, — снова растерянно заговорил Дин, видимо, ещё не решивший, как вести себя с нечистью, только что убившей ещё большую нечисть.   
— Нельзя так делать, — мотнула головой Айна. — Он — мой отец. Я должна проявить уважение.   
— Убийца он твой, а не отец, — рассердился Дин.   
— Всё равно отец, — подняла на него глаза Айна. — Ты мою вещь в его крови намочи. Лучше гореть будет. Кровь убийцы крепче бензина. 

Дин присел на корточки и дважды обмакнул заколку в натекшую из трупа чёрную глянцево поблёскивающую лужу. Сэм вдруг подумал, что при свете дня, когда кровь была бы своего, пронзительно-красного цвета, эта сцена не смотрелась бы так фантасмагорично. Она была бы просто отвратительной, а сейчас, под луной, на фоне холодно бликующей поверхности пруда, ничего так, даже красиво, как во французском фильме. И, пока Дин убирал заколку в пакет с застёжкой (специально купил ещё в Мисуле какую-то китайскую дешёвку в сувенирной лавке, саму дрянь выкинул, а пакет приспособил для Айны и её «вещи»), до него вдруг дошло.

— Послушайте, ребята, — торопливо заговорил он. — Кровь — это же жидкость. И если в пакете не будет воздуха, она не высохнет. Айна, ты хочешь посмотреть Нью-Йорк? Он красивый, красивее Мисулы.  
— Очень хочу! — Айна посмотрела своими огромными тёмными очами сначала на Сэма, потом на Дина. — А можно?

 

***

  
И они показали ей Нью-Йорк. В эту ночь Импала неслась не по пустому шоссе, а в более или менее густом потоке машин. И везла она не охотников на дело или краткий отдых в тишине бункера, а восхищённую девочку с другого края Земли и её доморощенных экскурсоводов. Скорее всего, больше половины того, что можно было осмотреть за оставшиеся часы, осталось неувиденным, но Айне хватило и этого. Она то замирала, провожая взглядом уходящие в самое небо башни, то оборачивалась к Сэму и, сияя отсветами реклам в глазах, делилась с ним восторгом, мешая английские и чеченские слова. С Дином она обменивалась только взглядами, как-то так получилось, что он и маленькая демоница понимали друг друга без слов. Теперь Айна выглядела на свой прижизненный возраст — на пятнадцать девчоночьих лет, и ревность в груди Сэма уступила место щемящей жалости. Как можно было растоптать эту жизнь, это безудержное восхищение миром? Кем надо быть, чтобы погубить такое чудо? Хорошо, что теперь этим ублюдком занимаются ребята Кроули, они своё дело знают.

На Бруклинском мосту Айна попросила остановить машину, и Дин выполнил просьбу, нарушая все правила движения. Ничего, перед рассветом полиция вряд ли быстро до них доберётся. Айна подошла к решётке, пристроенной к перилам, взялась рукой за холодный металл. Оглянулась назад, на сияющий Манхэттен, потом посмотрела вниз, на широкое лоно Гудзона. 

— Здесь, — махнула она рукой на асфальт прямо перед собой. — Я хочу уйти здесь. Хочу забрать всё это с собой.

Она раскинула руки и подняла лицо к небу, лиловому с востока и сине-чёрному над головой, с мигающими красными огоньками самолёта, заходящего на посадку к аэропорту JFK. Дин молча шагнул вперёд, опустился на корточки, положил пакет с заколкой точно на то место, которое указала албасты, сверху — зажжённый коробок спичек. Пакет вспыхнул мгновенно и жарко, Дину пришлось встать и отойти. Кровь убийцы и правда оказалась прекрасным горючим для его жертвы. Вокруг сапожек Айны закрутились оранжевые искорки, поднялись до подола. Албасты свела руки, и Сэм с удивлением увидел на них маленький свёрток с торчащей из него черноволосой головкой. Младенец выпростал ручку из пелёнок и замотал кулачком, разгоняя оранжевые искорки, которые поднялись уже до его уровня. Айна с любовью посмотрела на сына, подняла голову и улыбнулась сначала Дину, потом Сэму. А потом откинула за спину одну из своих чёрно-смоляных, длинных, гибких, как змеи, кос, и исчезла, растаяла в сполохе света и искр, поднялась выше стальных тросов, выше крыш и шпилей Манхэттена, выше самолётов и спутников, туда, где невидимые из-за света города звёзды ждут таких, как Айна — демонов, спасавших людей, уничтожавших нечисть. 

 

***

  
— Ты ни секунды не колебался, когда кинулся останавливать коляску в Мисуле, да? — медленно, как будто с трудом выстраивая слова, спросил Сэм уже следующим вечером, когда они неслись по шоссе 78 в бункер, в свой недавно обретённый и не совсем ещё обжитый дом. Весь предыдущий день Сэм и Дин отсыпались в мотеле на Статтен-Айленде. И правда, не в «Ритц-Карлтоне» же ночевать честным охотникам на нечисть.

— Ага, — Дин растянул губы в самой своей самодовольной улыбке. — Я всегда так делаю, ты не заметил?  
— Тебе и в голову не пришло, что дорога идёт под уклон и через секунду коляска и так бы доехала до нас. Нет, тебе нужно было рвануть и затормозить её на середине дороги, как раз под колёса вывернувшего из-за угла джипа!   
— Там был лёд. Коляску всё равно бы развернуло на нём, к тому же, ты что, так точно рассчитал скорости, с которой двигались она и машина, и уверен, что коляска бы проскочила?  
— Но ты-то её точно затормозил! И если бы не Айна, то из-за твоей дурости он бы без сомнения погиб! Ты хоть когда-нибудь задумываешься о последствиях твоих поступков?  
— Всегда, Сэмми. Я думаю о них всегда. Но после. Потому, что есть две аксиомы, по которым я живу. Первая: дети не должны умирать. Никогда. Никакие. Ни ради чего. Вторая: мироздание помогает тем, кто делает, а не считает вероятности. Поэтому я сначала делаю всё для спасения ребёнка. Или не ребёнка, тут уж как получится. И, ты знаешь, очень часто мироздание подсовывает мне вот такую Айну.  
— Или Гадриэля, да, я понял.   
— Благодаря ему ты жив. А за Кевина я с Гадриэлем посчитаюсь. Кевин — моя вина, даже не чёртова ангела.

Дин замолчал, снова сосредоточившись на дороге. Сэм отвернулся к окну, чтобы даже краем глаза не видеть насупленного брата, который опять оставил за собой последнее слово. Ничего, он докажет ему свою правоту. Надо только подобрать неопровержимые аргументы.

 

 _Июль-август 2018 г._


End file.
